Field
Apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate generally to an input apparatus, a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and for example to an input apparatus, a display apparatus and a control method thereof, in which a movable input apparatus is used to receive a user input and a user interface corresponding to the input apparatus is displayed.
Description of Related Art
A display system is a system that displays an image based on an image signal received from the exterior or generated by itself, and includes a plurality of apparatuses classified corresponding to functions, centering around a display apparatus provided with a display panel for displaying an image. In the display system, various kinds of apparatuses may be combined in accordance with functions to be achieved. For example, the display system may include the display apparatus and an input apparatus for issuing various commands to the display apparatus.
Such an input apparatus may be achieved by a remote controller for a television (TV) or the like display apparatus. A user may operate various buttons, a touch sensor, etc. provided on the remote controller to control operations of the display apparatus.
The input apparatus such as the remote controller is mostly small and separated from a main body such as the TV, and may be placed anywhere in a house. Therefore, the input apparatus is frequently hard to find when it is needed for a user to view a TV or the like, and this is inconvenient for him/her.
Further, to comply with the current trend of requiring a human interface device that puts emphasis on communion with a user, demand for smooth communication, i.e. interaction between an apparatus and a user has been on the rise in the display system.